Handsome Boy
by Leyton1323
Summary: Derek Morgan was content with his life, happy even. But what happens when someone enters his life and sets havoc to his normal routines?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfition.

Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1

The team was called to Provo, Utah after a series of murders were held there. The unsub was targeting couples of different races and murdering them.

The BAUs black SUVs pulled up along the road of a large abandoned warehouse. They suspected their unsub, Noah Richmond, was hiding out with his latest victims at the scene.

Hotch nodded at Morgan telling him they were ready to surround the warehouse. Morgan and JJ went around the back, while Hotch and Blake took the front, and Rossi and Reid took the side entrance, with local PD filling in the gaps.

The team rushed the warehouse all at once, yelling out their 'clears' as they checked each room.

Morgan stopped in front of a padlocked door. He looked back at JJ and she moved to the other side of the door. Morgan broke the lock off the door with the butt of his gun and pushed it open.

Morgan led the way into the room with his gun in one hand and flashlight in the other, with JJ closely behind. Morgan took the right side of the room while JJ took the left.

The room was medium-sized about the size of a living room, with no windows and dirt floors.

"Clear!" JJ yelled to Morgan.

"JJ come here." Morgan said softly.

JJ turned shocked by his quiet tone. Morgan was standing at the corner of the room looking at the floor.

"Richmond?" she asked walking over to him.

"No." JJ looked down and saw a boy about three sleeping on the floor. She put her gun into her side holster, then kneeled on the ground with Morgan following suit.

She gently put two fingers to his neck hoping to god he was alive. The steady beat of his pulse made her sigh in relief.

"How do we get him off the wall without scaring him?" Morgan asked inspecting the thick chain around the boys ankle.

"Bolt cutters will probably be the easiest way, there's a pair in the truck. I'll call Hotch. Do you think we should wake him?" JJ asked standing up.

"Nah, I think we should try to get this off of him first, or at least unattached from the wall."

"Maybe we should be the only ones in here. The last thing we need is him or someone else getting hurt because he freaks when he wakes up surrounded by people." JJ said pulling out her phone.

At his nod JJ called Hotch and told him the situation, and what they needed.

"Hotch said they have Richmond in custody. They also found two bodies." JJ said walking back to Morgan.

"Do you think it could be his parents?" JJ shrugged.

"I really hope not." She sighed, thinking about what would happen to Henry if something happened to her. With her being in the field where something can easily go wrong.

Morgan nodded and walked to the door, poking his head out to look for Hotch.

A few minutes later JJ heard hushed voices in the hallway and Morgan slipped out of the room to get the things from Hotch.

"He gave us a blanket to wrap him in also." Morgan said walking back over to JJ.

JJ took the blanket and set it on the ground next to her and gently moved the boy away from the wall slightly. He stirred and rolled on his side facing them.

Morgan took the bolt cutters and positioned them on the chain near the wall. "JJ can you hold the chain so when I cut it it doesn't fall on him?"

"Yeah." She said grabbing hold of the chain.

Morgan squeezes the handles together and they hear the crunching of the metals. The chain is easily cut from the wall.

JJ set the remaining chain on the ground and then rocked back on her heals.

"The bold cutters are too big to fit around the clasp on his ankle. I'm going to cut the chain as close as I can and we can work on the rest later." Morgan puts the blades as close as he can to the boys small foot. He squeezes the handles together and the boy suddenly jerks to the wall, with his knees pulled to his chest, and eyes wide open. His bright blue eyes contrasting with his caramel skin.

"Hey," Morgan says in a reassuring voice, "my names Derek, we're with the FBI. We're not going to hurt you."

The boy looks scared and hides his face in his knees.

JJ tried. "My names Jennifer. What's your name?" She asked hopefully.

He turned his head slightly and peeked out at JJ.

She gave him a reassuring smile and waited patiently for him to answer.

"'Acob." He mumbled before pitting his face back in his knees.

"Jacob?"Morgan asked.

He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." JJ said. "Can you let Derek cut the rest of the chain off your ankle?"

He looked up from his knees, looking from his ankle, to Morgan, then to the bolt cutters. "Will it hurt?" He asked in a small voice looking at JJ.

"No bud, it won't." JJ reassured him. Gently placing a hand on the boys small shoulder and running it down his back.

"Okay." he said stretching his left leg out. Then looked at Morgan.

Morgan positioned the bolt cutters by his ankle again. Aware of Jacob watching his every move. He clipped the chain as fast as possible and Jacob pulled his leg back.

JJ picked up the blanket from the floor and opened it up. She carefully slid the blanket around his shoulders and he grabbed hold of the edges pulling it tight around his body.

JJ opened her arms out inviting him to be picked up.

Jacob stood shakily on his feet and walked into JJ's arms and put his arms around her neck.

"I'm going to pick you up now buddy, okay?" Jacob nodded lying his head in her shoulder. JJ stood rubbing a hand down his blanket covered back. "There's going to be a lot of people out there. But there all good guys. If you get scared then you can just shut you eyes and turn into my shoulder, okay?" she asked him softly.

"Kay." He said into her neck.

JJ looked at Morgan who was standing beside her watching the exchange.

"What?" She asked noticing the small smile on his face.

"Nothing." Morgan said still wearing the smile.

JJ raised an eyebrow.

Morgan sighed. "Your just good at that. Calming kids down."

"I've had some practice Morgan." She said with a laugh.

Morgan laughed and walked out the door first. JJ following behind with Jacob tucked tightly in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I probably will not update everyday. I will do my best to update every couple of days, it depends on how much I have written per day. Thank you to the people who did review and favorited this story.

If you do read(please do) please **REVIEW**. They really motivate me to write.

Also I don't know a whole lot on the history of CM, so if I do something wrong, or you have anything you wound like to read, please give me a review, any help that will improve this story would be appreciated. Thank you!

Chapter 2

"I don't wike the 'octors Jen'fer." Jacob complained, with a scowl laying on the hospital bed.

"I know bud, they just have to make sure that you're okay and healthy." JJ said taking his small hand into hers.

It didn't take Jacob long to come out of his shy spell around JJ. He had protested the entire ride in the ambulance that he didn't want to go to the doctors, even though JJ had reassured him repeatedly that everything was going to be okay.

"Can I go home now?" He asked innocently, looking sadly up at JJ.

The autopsy report came back, that the two bodies the team discovered in the warehouse belonged to Alice Miller, and David Miller. Mother and father to Jacob Miller.

"Not yet hansom. We have to ask you a couple of questions and go over a few things. Okay?"

"Kay." Jacob looked down at his lap and folded his knees into his chest. A gesture JJ quickly discovered he did when he was scared or nervous.

"Hey bud, there's nothing to be scared of okay." JJ leaned down over his bed so she was eye to eye with him.

"I know Jen'fer I'm four." He held up four small fingers and gave her a half-smile. "I'm not scawed."

JJ chuckled and ruffled his thick, dark curls.

Jacob immediately smoothed his hair back to the way he wanted it.

JJ stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked towards the door.

"Jen'fer?" JJ turned back towards the bed. "Will you stay with me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm just going to talk to someone I'll be right back."

He nodded and lied his head onto his knees.

JJ walked out of the hospital room and saw Morgan sitting in one of the plastic chairs.

"Hey, is Hotch still here?" JJ asked walking over to him.

Morgan stood up. "Yeah, he just got a call and walked down the hall." Morgan nodded in the direction he walked off in. "How is he?"

"He's okay for now. Keeps asking to go home." JJ looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked. When she didn't look at him he gently lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze.

JJ opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. Shaking her head slightly. "It's stupid don't worry about it."

"Jayje it's obviously worrying you. You can talk to me." He said not breaking eye contact.

JJ nodded. "I know. It's just I look at him," she gestured towards Jacobs room, "and I can't help thinking of Henry. What if something happens to me and he goes through this one day?"

"We can't think like that. That something is going to happen."

"But something _could_ Morgan! And I, I don't know what I would do without him." JJ looked down again.

Morgan was silent for a moment. "Still nothing from Will?"

JJ's eyes shot to his and she shook her head.

"It _will_ be okay JJ." He put his hand on her upper arm.

She laid her hand over his. "Thank you." She said with a small smile.

Hotch walked towards them. "I just got off the phone with the social worker." JJ turned around to face Hotch. "They couldn't find any living relatives. Jacob will be placed in foster care when he is released from the hospital."

"We need to get a report from him." Morgan said looking at Hotch then JJ, "Do you think he will be able to tell us what happened?"

"He may. He's still a little shaken up though."

They make their way into Jacob's room.

Jacob looked up when they entered. JJ walked over to the chair she was sitting in before, at the left side of his bed and gave him a soft smile. Morgan took the chair next to JJ, while Hotch took the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Hello Jacob, My name is Agent Hotchner, you can call me Hotch, I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what happened."

Jacob turned his head away from Hotch and looked at JJ with his head still resting on his knees.

"Can you tell me what happened two days ago Jake?" JJ asked bending her head down to be eye level with him.

"Me and mommy were at home. Daddy was at the store." He said softly.

"What did you and mommy do that day?" Morgan gently asked.

"We went to da park and we just got home. Someone knocked on the door, but mommy was in the kitchen. I wasn't supposed to answer the door."

"But you did anyway..." Hotch stated.

Jacob nodded. "But he was supposed to be a good guy. He was the police." He looked at JJ confused.

"I know bud, but he wasn't really an officer he was just pretending."

"Why?" He asked squinting his eyes at JJ.

How do you explain to a four-year old that a man pretended to be a police officer just to get into their home.

"Some people are just bad people." Morgan said.

"What happened after you let him inside?" Hotch asked to get them back on track.

"I don't 'member."

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor." Hotch said standing from his chair.

"When can I go home Jen'fer?" I'm okay, see?" He lifted his left arm above his head, then right arm. Then lifted his left leg off the bed followed by his right.

"Okay, okay. Calm down a little." Morgan said leaning forward in the chair and putting a hand on the boys leg.

Jacob immediately stopped and drew his legs to his chest.

Morgan drew his hand back and looked at JJ quizzically.

She shrugged and turned back to Jacob who was waiting for an answer to his question. His big blue eyes staring intently back at her.

"Jake, there's something we need to tell you." JJ said softly, gently taking hold of his hand.

A/N- Thanks for reading! Please please please Review! Haha


	3. Chapter 3

This is based on one of my favorite scenes on CM. It's very JJ oriented right now, but I promise more Morgan and other characters soon.

Pleaseeeee Review! Thanks. :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 3

JJ hit the light switch as she and Morgan walked out of Jacobs room. He was now asleep, curled on his side, on the bed.

They waited outside of his room for Hotch to return.

"The doctor said he is stable and can leave in the morning. He also said Jacob is very malnourished."

"He was only with Richmond for a couple of days. This much Malnourishment wouldn't have happened over that short amount of time." Morgan said.

"So what he wasn't being fed at home? Before they were abducted?" JJ asked confused looking to Morgan.

Morgan shrugged. "What about the fact that he will be in the room with me, but once I go to touch him he shy's away."

"JJ I want you to look for any bruises or any signs of abuse when he wakes up." JJ nodded at Hotch and walked back into Jake's room. "Morgan call Garcia and ask her to look up Jacob's medical history. Any hospital visits in the last couple years that don't belong. Also have her look into David Miller's past, if he's not comfortable around men it was most likely his fathers doing." Morgan nodded pulling out his phone and stepped away.

"Hey baby-girl it's me. I need you to do a search on Jacob Miller's hospital visits, and not just check-ups, look for anything that stands out. Also we need anything you can dig up on David Miller."

"The dead guy?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, we think there may have been abuse in the home."

"He's lucky he's dead, I'll email it to your phones when I'm done."

"Thanks." Derek took his phone away from his ear to hang up.

"Wait!" He looked at his phone and put it back to his ear. "When are you guys coming back? We caught our guy already."

"Soon hopefully. Maybe tomorrow. It depends on how fast we can have those results." He teased.

"Lady G. out."

Morgan laughed and hung up his phone. He found Hotch around the corner getting coffee. Morgan grabbed a cup, took a sip, and threw it into the trash.

"What you think hospital coffee is going to taste different here then it does everywhere else across the country?" Hotch asked with a small smirk.

"I was hoping." Morgan wrinkled his nose up at the coffee maker.

"There's a vending machine down the hall." Hotch pointed over his shoulder and Morgan hurried in that direction.

* * *

JJ sat in the plastic chair next to Jacob's bed, and watched as his chest rose and fell. How could someone hurt someone so innocent? How can a child do something so terrible that it would result in abuse? She wondered.

There was only one thing that would make her feel better.

JJ pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, is Henry awake?"

"I just put him down to go to bed he should still be awake. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, thank you." JJ waited until her mom brought the phone into Henry.

"Hey Henry, guess who's on the phone?" She heard her mothers exaggerated tone.

Followed by Henry's squeaky "Mom-my!"

"Hey bud!" JJ kept her voice quiet to not disturbed Jacob. "How are you? Are you having fun with nana?"

"Are you coming home mom-my?"

"Soon buddy, I promise."

"Story?"

"Of course." JJ took a deep breath, and waited for her mother to get the book.

"Ready." She heard her mother through the phone.

"Okay. Once there was a baby star, he lived up near the sun, and every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have some fun. He would shine, and shine and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright and he said, 'Mommy I'll run away if you make me say goodnight.' And his Mommy kissed him on his sparkly nose and said, 'No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow," JJ sighed her eyes watering, "and even if you stray far, I'll love you _forever_, because you'll -'"

"'Always be my baby star.'"

JJ jerked her head to Jacob, his eyes now staring back at her. She smiled at him, "'always be my baby star.'"

"Night Mom-my." Henry's soft voice came through the phone.

"Good-night baby."

JJ closed her phone after her mom had hung up and put it back into her pocket.

Jacob's eyes were still on her. "My Mommy used to read that to me."

JJ stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. She gently ran her fingers through his dark curls. "Whose going to read bedtime stories now Jen'fer?"

"I don't know buddy. I wish I did." She told him honestly.

"I want my Mommy Jen'fer." Jacob croaked, tears shining in his blue eyes.

"I know baby."

Jacob sat up and pushed the blanket from him. He stood on his knees and flung his tiny arms around JJ's neck. "Don't weave me too, Jen'fer. Pwease don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise."JJ lied down on the bed with Jacobs small frame curled into her body. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as he drifted back to sleep. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Pleaseee Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Some characters may seem ooc in this chapter, let me know. :)

Also "Darek" is not a typo. It's supposed to be pronounced "Dare-k."

Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 4

Morgan walked into the hospital room the next morning and saw JJ sleeping on Jacob's bed, and Jacob looking out the window playing with JJ's hands. He quietly shut the door behind him and as quietly as possible walked over to the end of his bed.

Jacob looked at Morgan and pushed his back up against JJ's front and grabbed hold of the blanket pulling it up to his chin.

Morgan slowly walked around the bed and sat in the plastic chair, slightly blocking Jacob's view of the windows.

"Are you hungry?" Morgan asked quietly.

Jacob looked down at his bed away from Morgan.

"I can go get you some food. You haven't eaten much."

Jacob's eyes didn't move and he remained stiff against JJ.

"I'll be right back." Morgan got up from his chair and walked to the door.

Morgan went the cafeteria and bought everything that looked edible. Then made his way back to Jacob's room.

"Okay, so I have a couple different kinds of muffins, pancakes, and jello." Morgan said setting the food on the stand next to his bed. "You can have whatever you want."

Jacob looked at the tray of food and then to Morgan.

Morgan was convinced that he wasn't going to get anything out of Jacob after a few minutes of sitting in silence past.

"What are 'cakes?" Jacob finally spoke avoiding Morgan's eyes. Morgan was shocked that he actually got him to talk.

Morgan gasped dramatically, "You don't know what pancakes are?"

Jacob looked up at Morgan and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you're about to try some, and if you don't like them you can have something else." Morgan went to the tray and prepared Jacob's stack of pancakes. "Sit up bud." When he did, Morgan put the tray in front of him. "Dig in!"

Jacob picked up the fork and looked at Morgan and then to his pancakes and then back to Morgan.

"What's wrong they're good I promise. Well as good as hospital food can get."

"Cut?" Jacob asked.

"You want me to cut them?"

Jacob slid down a little trying to appear smaller.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind cutting them for you." Morgan stood and picked up the plastic knife from the tray, and gently took the fork away from Jacob. He cut the pancakes into bite sized pieces and then handed the fork back to Jacob.

Jacob stuck his fork into a triangle of pancake and put it into his mouth.

Morgan watched as his eyes lit up, and he shoved more pieces into his mouth. Morgan laughed, "so you like them then?"

Jake nodded his head, his mouth full of pancake.

"You should try mine! Mine are way better!" Morgan said puffing out his chest.

Jacob swallowed his pancakes and gave Morgan a lopsided smile.

Morgan smiled back and leaned back in his chair. He looked over Jacob to JJ, and was shocked to see her eyes open staring back at him. She smiled and her eyes twinkled, something he hadn't seen since Will left.

They had looked into Will's mysterious disappearance, but there were no sign of kidnapping, or foul play. JJ hadn't seen it coming at all. She went to bed with him one night and he was gone the next morning. No explanation, no note, no good-bye, nothing. His overnight bag was gone and a couple other necessities. So the team determined he left on free will. JJ contacted his boss at the station and got nothing. His parents were a dead-end also. The trail went cold after a month went by. It has been four months now and still no sign.

Morgan smiled back, "Good morning!" He said brightly.

JJ laughed and sat up careful not to jolt Jake's tray. "Morning."

"Jen'fer! Darek got me 'cakes!" He said excitedly pushing his pancake filled fork into her face.

JJ gently moved his hand back over his tray so he wasn't spilling syrup on the bed. "I see that! Are they good?"

He nodded his head vigorously and put his fork back up to her face. "Want some?"

JJ scrunched up her face. "No thanks."

Jacob shrugged and shoved the fork into his mouth.

"You're a mess aren't you?" JJ said looking at his syrup covered face and hands.

"They're yummy." Jacob said innocently, as if that was the reason to him being covered in his food.

JJ and Morgan laughed.

"That means you will have to have a bath!" JJ said widening her eyes and winking at Morgan.

Jacob stopped eating and looked up at JJ. He opened his mouth to protest and JJ raised her eyebrows daring him to challenge her. He shut his mouth and turned his best puppy dog face on Morgan.

"Don't look at me kid, I can't get you out of it!" Morgan said putting his hands up.

Jacob huffed and put his fork down on his tray.

"What's the point in stopping now you are already covered in syrup." Morgan said.

"I not hungwy no more."

"You want your bath now?" JJ asked.

"I guess." Jacob sulked.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" JJ said standing up from the bed, and putting her hair up in a pony-tail, from the elastic that was around her wrist.

"I'm heading to the station the team is all there. Meet you there?" Morgan asked standing from his chair and walking around the hospital bed.

"I leave today?" Jacob asked looking at JJ. "Where I going?"

"We're going to the police station after your bath and I check you out. Why don't you head into the bathroom, while I talk to Derek?"

Jacob nodded and jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Morgan turned to JJ. "What's up?"

"I don't know if I can do it, Morgan."

"Do what?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"He's going into foster care today Derek."

Morgan sighed. "We've done this before Jayje, we can't get attached."

"So you're telling me you can let him go, right now?" She challenged.

Morgan took a deep breath. "It's hard JJ. But we have a job to do. Of course it will be hard saying good-bye, it always is."

"This one's different." JJ said looking into Morgan's brown eyes.

"What is so different about it JJ?" Morgan asked exasperated.

"Jen'fer! You comin'" Jacob called from the bathroom interrupting their conversation.

"I'll meet you at the station." JJ said walking away and into the bathroom.

Morgan slumped his shoulders and walked out of the hospital room.

A/N- Can you tell what I was craving while writing this? ;) Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you to the people who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! It will be around for a while, there is still A LOT that I have planned. I will continue to try to write when I can.

This is the REAL chapter 5! Sorry about that! I have no idea why I posted chapter 3 as this update... But chapter 6 is about half way done so that should be up in a couple of days and I will be more careful with what I post in the future. Well on with the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"Why is he still in interrogation?" Morgan asked walking up to Reid and Blake.

"He's not talking." Blake said.

"So make him talk." Morgan growled.

"We've tried Morgan, everyone has gone in already. Rossi and Hotch are there now."

"JJ's on her way with Jacob, I want him gone by then!" Morgan threatened, walking back out of the room.

* * *

An hour later JJ walked into the police station with Jacob holding her hand tightly. She walked into the conference room and saw the team sitting around the table in the center of the room.

"Hey what's going on?"

"There's been a development in the case." Hotch said.

"Why didn't you call me? I thought this case was closed?"

"Morgan got Richmond talking, sort of." Said Blake.

"What do you mean sort of?" JJ asked stepping closer to the table.

"She means Richmond said 'You will never find him.' and that's all he said." Reid supplied.

"So he has a partner? We didn't profile him as having one."

"We think he's the submissive partner. He is completely confident that we won't find his partner. The dominant one knew we were closing in, and Richmond being the loyal pawn, would go along with whatever his leader told him to do, including taking full responsibility for the murders." Rossi said.

"Hey Hotch can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure." He stood from his chair and walked towards her. "We can go into the next room."

JJ nodded. "Jake, I need you to stay here with Derek for a minute, okay?" She looked down at him and felt him grip her hand tighter. "I will be in the room right there," JJ pointed to the adjacent wall, "and there's a glass wall, so you can see me."

Jacob nodded and walked slowly up to the side of the table.

"Come here bud you can sit in this chair." Morgan said pointing to the empty chair sitting next to him.

Jacob walked around the table, his curls just peaking over the top of the table.

Morgan pulled out the chair next to him for Jacob to climb into.

Jacob looked back to JJ one last time, who gave him an encouraging nod, and climbed into the chair.

JJ and Hotch walked into the anointing room and shut the door.

"I don't want Jake being put in foster care." JJ stated with her shoulders back. Hotch opened his mouth to reply but JJ cut him off before he could say anything. "Sir, I'm only thinking about what is best for him. I don't think it would be safe with him being unprotected if Richmond's partner decides to go after him. Jacob is the only one who could identify him. He could"

"JJ," Hotch cut her off, " Jacob isn't going into foster care."

JJ blinked and shook her head slightly, "He's not?"

"No, I already called the social worker. Jacob will be coming back to DC with us."

JJ smiled and looked through the glass wall into the other room.

Jacob was sitting on his knees in the chair so he was able to look down at the tablet that was in front of him. He looked up and saw JJ smiling, he smiled his crooked smile back and lifted one hand from the top of the table to wave, JJ returned his wave and turned back to Hotch.

"Okay, I don't think Henry would mind sharing a room. If so I can always-"

"JJ he can't stay with you." Hotch cut her off.

"But you just said..." JJ trailed off, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"JJ if Richmond's partner is looking for Jacob, and finds him, you aren't going to want him at your house." JJ opened her mouth to protest. "Think about Henry, you don't want anything happening to him."

JJ nodded and looked back at Jacob through the window. Morgan was holding the tablet up in front of Jacob, and was pointing at something on the screen that JJ couldn't see.

"He should stay with Morgan." JJ stated.

"Jacob is not comfortable around men. You told me that there was signs of abuse on him. Why would you want him to stay with Morgan?"

"There was, but I think Jacob is starting to get used to Morgan a little more. And who better than to teach him men aren't all bad than Morgan?"

"Your sure about this?"

"Positive, and if Morgan needs any help, I will be there, and I will make sure Jacob is comfortable with it before we go further."

Hotch nodded. "Take Morgan to his house to pack his things. I'll have Garcia email you the address."

"Yes sir." JJ walked out of the room and back into the conference room.

Jacob looked up when they entered. "Jen'fer! Look I cowered a twuck!"

JJ walked over to him and stood behind his chair, Morgan still had a hand on his tablet so Jacob didn't drop it. "That looks great." There was a black outline of a Ford truck, with scribbles of blue, red and green, that was no doubt Jacob's creation.

"Darek showed me!" Jacob said smiling up at her.

"Morgan you have a coloring app on your tablet?" Blake asked him.

JJ smiled and rose her eyebrows waiting for him to answer.

Morgan looked around the room and all eyes were on him, "What? I get bored on the plane!"

They all laughed and JJ stepped away from Jacob's chair.

"Alright 'Harold,'" JJ teased, "We're going to Jacob's house, I'll fill you in on the way."

Morgan nodded and stood up. "Come on Jake you can color in the car."

Jacob smiled and tried pushing his chair away from the table.

JJ slowly pulled his chair out so he could get down easier.

He took hold of JJ's hand, and led her out of the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please **REVIEW** it helps me write faster! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guy's! Thank you for all the reviews I received for last chapter! :)

Disclaimer-I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 6

"Jen'fer we there yet?" Jacob asked for the twelfth time since they entered the car.

"Almost Jake." JJ replied running her fingers through her hair.

Morgan glanced at her from the driver's seat and smirked. Every time Jacob asked, JJ would answer and tell him not yet, but he could tell JJ was getting frustrated.

"What happened to coloring?" Morgan asked him looking back in the rear view mirror.

"I'm done." Jacob said like Morgan should have already known that.

"Only a few more minutes and we'll be there."

"Where we goin'" Jacob asked a few seconds later.

"To your house to get your things." Morgan answered.

"Oh." Jacob paused. "We there yet?" He asked swinging his feet over the edge of the seat.

"Yes Jacob we're there." JJ answered as they pulled into the driveway.

JJ got out of the car and opened the back door to unbuckle Jacob and help him out.

The house had been cleaned up from the way it was left after the invasion. Morgan walked to the front door and unlocked it with the key that was given to them by the police department. Morgan waited for Jacob and JJ to reach the door and held it open for them to enter before him.

"Alright Jake I need you to go to your room and get all the toys and things you want to bring back to DC with us."

Jacob nodded and ran up the stairs.

JJ looked at Morgan who was staring at her questioningly. "What do you mean back to DC with us?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch and I decided that it was in Jacob's best interest if he comes with us back to DC."

"You and Hotch?" Morgan asked his eyebrows still high on his forehead.

"Mhmm." JJ avoided his eyes.

"So this has nothing to do with you not wanting Jacob to be put in foster care?" He accused.

"No, Morgan. This has to do with me trying to protect a little boy. I am doing what's best for him!"

"So you're going to put your son in danger? Just to do what you think is best for a kid you just met JJ?"

JJ put a hand on her hip. "No Morgan I am not putting my son in danger. Do you really think I would do that?" She asked slightly hurt.

Morgan sighed. "No I don't Jayje. I'm sorry."

JJ nodded.

"So, what? Is he being put in protective custody in DC? Foster care?" Morgan asked trying to think of the most logical solution.

JJ bit her bottom lip. "Something like that."

Morgan scrunched his eyebrows. "JJ?"

"Well we kind of decided that Jacob should stay with..." JJ mumbled something Morgan couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"I said he is staying with you." JJ said a little louder.

"With me?" JJ nodded. "And why exactly is that the best option here? He hates me!"

"No he doesn't! He's already getting used to you." JJ argued.

"Only because I gave him pancakes and a coloring book!"

"Morgan, it will be fine I promise." JJ said pleading with him to not argue.

"Alright," Morgan gave in. "But I am calling you day or night if I need even the slightest bit of help." He warned.

Morgan watched as JJ's face lit up. "Thank you, Derek."

"Did I have a choice?"

"Of course you did." JJ said smiling.

Morgan smiled. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to go help Jacob pack. We'll be down in a couple of minutes." JJ said walking towards the stairs.

JJ walked to Jacob's open bedroom door. He was knelt on the floor in front of his suitcase trying to push his suitcase closed. When that didn't work he moved to sitting on top of it and bouncing lightly. Jacob huffed when that failed to close the bag.

JJ walked into his room as he went to stand on top of the case.

"Whoa, little man, let's not do that." JJ gently moved him back away from his suit case.

"But Jen'fer it won't shut!" Jacob said.

"Here let me help." JJ knelt on the floor and opened his suitcase. Everything was balled up and thrown into it. "How about we get to folding all this?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "Folding?"

"Better get to it." JJ smiled.

"But this is eas'er!" Jacob argued.

"Do you want this to close?" JJ asked putting her hand over the suitcase.

Jacob sighed. "Yeah."

"Then get to folding." JJ smiled.

"Help?" Jacob asked.

"Of course."

"That was more than a couple of minutes." Morgan whined when JJ and Jacob came into sight.

"You could have come up and helped, that would have gotten it done faster!" JJ said setting Jacob's suitcase's on the floor.

"Nah that's okay, I was fine down here." Morgan said from the couch.

"I can see that." JJ raised her eyebrows. Since we did all the hard work you can care the stuff to the car." JJ said as Morgan raised from the couch.

"Two bags? That's not really a punishment JJ." Morgan said smiling.

"Oh I know, there's more upstairs." JJ smiled as Morgan's smile dropped. "Come on Jake." She said taking hold of his hand and leading him out of the house.

* * *

"How many bags does one kid need?" Morgan exclaimed as he hefted the 6th bag into the trunk.

"Well he's going to live on DC Derek, it's not like we can come back if he forgot something. And we don't know how long he's going to stay with you." JJ turned around in her seat to look at Morgan through the open trunk door.

"I can't believe you made me carry all of those! They weighed a ton!" He whined.

"You didn't want to help pack, you can't complain about loading them up!" JJ smirked from the passenger's seat. "Oh! And you will be unloading them, and then loading them onto the plane."

Morgan scoffed, shut the trunk, and hopped into the driver's seat. "I'll make Reid do it!"

Thanks for reading! Review and tell me whatcha think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I have been slacking this week... I'm sorry. I have had really bad allergies all week and I haven't been in the mood to write. However after watching tonight's ep I just had the need to write. Lol SO here ya go!

Thank you for the reviews guys!

Chapter 7

Morgan, Reid and Blake walked into the bullpen and sat at their desks. Hotch and Rossi had left straight from the parking garage, after bidding them all a goodnight.

"This has been a long case." Morgan said closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of his chair.

"Yeah it has." Agreed Blake. "You sure you want to do this?"

Morgan opened one eye and looked at her.

"Do what?" He asked then closed it again.

"Well, you know." She trailed off. Moran knew what she was talking about, but wasn't going to make it easy.

"No I don't know." He said with his eyes still shut.

Blake sighed. "Take care of a kid by yourself?"

"It will be fine." Moran said dismissively.

"It's not as easy as it looks and I only babysat Henry for a few hours." Reid said.

Morgan opened his eyes and sat up in his chair. "That's because you bore them to death, and Henry likes you."

"Yeah, that didn't make it any easier."

"Everything will be fine Reid, just drop it." Morgan snapped.

"Okay, I was just trying to help."

Before Morgan could respond JJ walked in with Jacob sleeping on her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" She asked shifting him higher onto her hip.

"Yeah." Morgan stood from his chair and put the files that were on his desk into one of the drawers.

"Bye guys. See you Monday." JJ said to Reid and Blake.

They both waved and stood from their respective seats also.

* * *

JJ stood by Morgan's car and waited for him to unlock it. She opened the back door and buckled Jacob into the car seat.

"I put Henry's car seat in here for Jake to use, I have another one at home."

"Great, thanks." Morgan leaned against the side of his car.

JJ shut the car door as quietly as possible. "He should stay asleep, and I already changed him into his pajamas."

"Okay." Morgan nodded his head suddenly feeling nervous. "And, uh, if he does wake up?"

"Talk to him. Make sure he knows where he is, things like that. He may wake up and fall straight back to sleep."

Morgan licked his lips and glanced down.

"Hey." JJ said bringing his gaze back to hers. "You will do great."

Morgan smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem, and remember you can call me if you need anything." JJ said stepping away from his car.

"Goodnight Jayje."

* * *

Morgan pulled up to his house and parked his car. He got out and opened the trunk. Why is there so many bags? He thought.

He opened one of the bags and saw clothes. He grabbed the bag and left the rest in the trunk. He went to the right side of his car and opened the door.

Jacob was still sound asleep. He looked peaceful, with his curls falling gently around his face. Morgan unbuckled him and took him into his arms. It was the first time he had been so close to Jacob. He got to feel firsthand how light he really was.

Morgan picked up the bag with his free hand and walked to his door.

He heard the shuffle of Clooney's feet against the floor. Morgan opened the door and walked to his guest bedroom, with Clooney following behind him. Morgan put Jake's bag by the door and then lowered him onto the bed. He took his backpack and shoes off of him. He pulled the covers overtop of Jacob's small body and walked out of his room.

Morgan walked into his kitchen and poured a glass of water. He looked at the clock on his microwave and it read half past eleven. He put his glass in the sink and checked to make sure the door was locked.

He then walked down the hall and left a light on in the hallway leading to Jake's room. He walked into his room and lied down on his bed.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Morgan woke up the next morning with the sun shining in through his curtains.

He looked at the clock on his bed side table, eight-sixteen. He got up from the bed and stretched his arms out in front of him.

He walked out into the hall and was confused when he saw the light was on. He walked to it and shut it off. He looked down the hall and it all came back to him.

Morgan walked towards Jacob's room and pushed the door open enough to poke his head in.

The blanket was half on the bed, half off the bed. Morgan pushed the door open further and could see clearly that the bed was empty.

"Ah shit." Morgan turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

He looked in the living room. "Jacob." He called out.

Nothing.

"Jacob." He called louder walking into the bathroom.

Again nothing.

Morgan ran to the front door and saw it was still locked. He then ran back into the bedroom Jacob had slept in. Both of the windows were still shut and locked.

"Where are you?" He mumbled.

Morgan searched every spot he could imagine a four-year old would hide. He checked all of Henry's hiding spots and every one came up empty.

Oh JJ she was going to be pissed. He didn't have the kid for even twenty-four hours before he managed to lose him.

"Jacob!" He called out one last time, in a last ditch-effort that he would come out.

Morgan sighed when he received no reply and grabbed his phone from his dresser.

He dialed the number he wanted and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" JJ's voice came through the phone.

Morgan rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Uh, hey, I have a problem."


End file.
